10 Days in Heaven
by litlolme32
Summary: The continued Chlurry story. It's Chloe and A.C's honeymoon, what could possibly go wrong? Rated very strong M, Adult content/sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat on the lounger on the deck of the bungalow drinking a cup of tea, staring out the sunrise announcing the new day. She was in the soft cotton complimentary bathrobe that made her feel like she was wrapped in a hug. She closed her eyes letting the warmth and peace seep into her soul. She was married to A.C and that brought a smile to her lips. Life was funny, in an ironic way. She had spent years, pining for a man whose destiny was intertwined with her cousin's. It was really hard sometimes to imagine those two together. Chloe shook her head, amazing was the only way she thought of her husband. Thinking of A.C that way brought a smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks. She stood setting her mug down on the rail of the deck and her hands absently slipped to her abdomen, imagining the life growing there. Would there be a daughter? Curls and mischief? Would there be a son, smile, and cool attitude like daddy.

"Not even married 24 hours and you've already left my bed? Now I know I've lost my touch." A.C spoke from behind her. Chloe turned to see A.C with a sheet wrapped around his waist. She had to bite her lip, his body was so chiseled, and her gaze slid from his face to his rock hard abs and it stirred a need in her she knew would never go away.

"Nah, I just came out here to enjoy the sunrise and wrap my brain around the events of my very recent past." She grinned. He smiled and stepped up to her and wrapped her up into his arms and pulled her into him.

"And, have you come to any conclusions?" he grinned.

"Several," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked as he scooped her up and carried her back into the bungalow. "Please do tell? I'm all ears." His voice was low and husky. Chloe smiled up at him.

"One? I love you, two—just identical to one and three is pretty much the same." She laughed.

He grinned at her as he gently placed her on the bed. He then gently lay next to her on his side with his head propped onto his hand. "I woke up and you weren't here and I was a little scared I dreamed you." He spoke softly; his eyes held a shadow of fear in them. "Then I saw the band…." He paused. "You looked so peaceful out there I didn't want to disturb you."

"Turkey you were watching me?"

"Please," he grinned. "Then you were touching your belly," he then leaned and put a kiss on her abdomen, "Well, lets just say, I started to have some very… interesting, thoughts." He grinned.

"Like?" She asked him innocently. A.C moved to his back and pulled Chloe to straddle his thighs. He reached up and pulled open the drawstring of the robe. He then very gently pushed the robe open.

"I want you, just like this touching me, holding me," his voice just above a whisper. He sat up and Chloe slid to his lap. "Good morning wife, welcome to Hawaii," he spoke and kissed her slowly and lazily. "This was my home away from home; I want to show you everything."

"Later," she spoke definitively, "For now? I want to see if we can beat last night's record, you up for it?" she grinned wickedly. A.C grabbed her hand gently and put it on his arousal.

"Dunno wife, you tell me?" he grinned. She giggled as she kissed him and pushed him onto his back.

--

They had a jeep out in the bungalow parking lot waiting for them. After a lazy morning in bed, and a lazy shower, the two were finally dressed and ready to start the day. A..C was Chloe's chauffer.

"So, we're doing what again?" she asked as they made their way to the down town area.

"We were invited to Pete's parent's house for dinner tonight. It's a sign of honor to bring a gift." He shrugged.

"How many families have you been adopted by?" she teased.

"Ha, ha, ha," he winked at her as he parked the jeep in a lot. "When I first realized the oceans were my playground I swam every where. When I met Pete, he was getting bullied and sort of put a stop to it."

"So even then you were a hero?" she smiled as she got out of the jeep to greet him at the front. He was holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"A very young and impetuous one to boot." He grinned. "So," he spoke as he led her down the street, "When I first came here it was sort of like," he paused. "Like finding the lost city of gold."

"That's so cute."

"Well I mean Miami was nice but I never really left the area of our home to go into town let alone the night life. I gave my father his share of wrinkles yeah, but a lot of that stuff I just wasn't ready for."

"That makes sense." She grinned. As they passed a window there were several flyers for up coming events. She paused and pulled him to a stop to read them. "Surfing competition tomorrow?" she looked up at him.

"Hey, we're on our honeymoon I didn't even register." He spoke putting his hands up in defense.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"I want to do what ever you want to do. I can surf here any time."

"Not answering the question Curry." She grilled. He only shook his head. She saw the other one was an Atlantis Days. "Care to explain this one?" she pointed to the flyer. He blushed deeply and took her hand in his and led her down the street to the boutique section of town.

"I think I mentioned once that a lot of," he looked around. "us." He sort of ducked his head. "Lived or visited here. There is a tiny village on the other side of this island that has this celebration every year. It would be like going to a renaissance fair. It's themed like that."

"Have you ever been to it?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed still blushing. "I admit I got curious, especially since I've actually been there."

"And?" she encouraged.

"It's very well done although inaccurate."

"Can we go?" she asked knowing he was just a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"You really want to?" he stopped and looked at really uncertain.

"I probably won't ever get to go there again, so, yeah. Color me curious?" she teased.

"If you really want to sure we can go," He pulled her into a hug. "I love you baby!" he purred in her ear.

"You keep that up and I'll never get to see any of your play ground."

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"I'm gonna have to drag you back to the bungalow and have my merry way with you." She kissed his cheek. He only laughed and he took her hand and they continued on down the street.

After a few hours of shopping they got some sandwiches and drinks and made it to the beach. A.C seemed to be navigating them with single minded purpose. He found them a quasi secluded spot with a great view of the ocean. They sat to eat lunch.

"I'm so not used to this version of you," Chloe spoke then taking a bite of sandwich.

"Version of me?" he asked wiping his mouth from his sloppy sandwich.

"Oh yeah, there are several." She looked at him and cocked her head.

"Please do enlighten me?" he challenged with a smile.

"There is the weekend you, no stress, no work, laid back and playful." She paused to take a drink.

"Go on?"

"Then there is the hero version and that's pretty self explanatory. The teenager who still hangs with boys and plays video game until all hours of the morning, the teacher…

"And the version you're getting now?"

"The quiet, contemplative, philosopher guy. He's charming, loving, and very introspective."

"Really," he spoke dryly. "Well Mrs. Curry do you have any idea what all of those versions of me have in common?" She looked at him confused. "They are all head over heals in love with you," he moved to kiss her warmly. "The reason I picked this spot?"

"It's pretty," she spoke looking at the palms and flowers around them. He moved to sit behind her and wrapped her in the cradle of his arms.

"Good guess, but no." he kissed her temple. "About 20 miles that way." He pointed out to sea "and about as many down below the surface, I was born." Chloe gasped. "Another reason why Hawaii is so important to me." Chloe turned to kneel and face him as if truly seeing him for the first time.

"Ohh," she spoke. He reached and put his big hands on her abdomen. "I've heard stories of pregnant women getting agitated with people touching their tummies."

"People, not husbands; and certainly not you." She kissed him. "I'm honored that I can get close to where you were born, it means a lot to me." She smiled. "And if you want to sign up for the competition tomorrow be my guest. I haven't seen you compete either." She grinned. He cupped her face with one of his hands and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" Pete asked as he walked on the beach.

"Dude, come on, she's hot." A.C spoke laughing. Chloe was blushing as she turned around to see his friend approach them.

"Yeah true she is hot." Pete smiled.

"So how did you find me anyway?" he asked.

"Come on man you used to bring all your girls here," he spoke with a straight face. Chloe turned and shot him a look. A.C only shook his head.

"Nahh, I'm only teasing." Pete spoke laughing. "I was on my way down to Nana's and I saw you."

"How is she doing?" A.C asked.

"Not great, Ma thinks she will be leaving the island soon."

"Dude I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too but you know its how it's supposed to be right?" he shrugged. "She's not even going to make it to dinner tonight."

"Yipes," A.C spoke.

"Well, I gotta run and go see her and then get stuff for tonight, see you two later." He turned and ran up the beach.

"Who's nana? His grandmother?"

"Not exactly." He spoke. Chloe got herself comfortable again in his arms. "Ready for another story?" he asked.

"From you? They're my favorite." He settled his hands on her abdomen and she rested her hands atop his.

"So the myth of the elders on this island is that the sun and water keep them from aging. Well Nana isn't aging or let me take that back hasn't aged quickly because she's.."

"No way!"

"Yeah, she's Atlantean."

"But?"

"I told you our lives were finite, we aren't immortal."

"So how did Pete's family?"

"They don't know any more about her except she's Nana and she's family. She was a young woman when she came to this island. She saved his great grandfather and from then on was taken care of by his family."

"So how do you?"

"How do I know? I met her once-and no, it's not like, like recognized like, at least I don't think so." He spoke. "She told me. I wasn't very old at the time. I was frankly a little terrified that she would out me." He kissed the top her head when he felt her squeeze his hands.

"Do you need to go see her?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'll talk to Pete and see how she is. I may just visit her and take her back to Atlantis." He shrugged.

"But won't the family miss her?"

"Not in the literal way." He frowned. He hadn't really told her this part about himself and was scared that she would reject him.

"Ok," she spoke and leaned her head back against him. "I do have to tell you that I've learned to read you really well. Do you know that YOU bite YOUR lip when you're getting ready to tell me something you don't think I'll like?"

"Oh really," he challenged. She prattled of several key examples. "Ok, ok." He moved one of his hands off her belly to tickle her side and she laughed.

"No fair."

"It isn't is it?" He kissed her head again then paused. "I never really told you how I knew to find you in Atlantis?"

"Wow that's a memory, but know you didn't,"

"Now, I need to preface that I cannot read minds or move things with my mind other than water."

"A little freaked out here," she spoke looking up at him." He kissed her fore head.

"It's a simple ability really," he smirked. "Over at the salon, I used a little water and would be easily described as a post hypnotic suggestion to sort of guide and glean the information I needed.

"So," she spoke wriggling from his grasp and standing. She dusted the sand off of her and moving away from him. "Saying you're just a little, little." She looked around and saw a group of tourists on the beach and held her tongue. "Saying that is like saying you're just a little Irish."

"Chloe," he spoke standing behind her. "It's not something I use on a daily basis. The purpose of it at the time was to get to you in hurry. I maybe cut a few corners." He spoke turning her to face him. "Using it for this purpose would be to maybe help her see Atlantis one more time." Chloe buried her face in his shirt and he could feel it get damp from tears. He gently pushed her back and she wiped her eyes roughly and sniffed loudly.

"Stupid hormones." Chloe spoke. "I understand that I do, in here." She tapped her head. "But here," she put her hand over her heart, "Is another reason you're so different from me and I….."

A.C kissed her softly. "The hormones aren't stupid, they're apart of you." He whispered and put a stray hair behind her ear. "And it's ok for your heart to feel that way. I should have said something much sooner. We are totally different," he smiled. "In a lot of ways we're the same too and that's ok. You are entitled to feel how you do. I will never deny you that."

"Ohhh, there you go being Mr. Wonderful again." She spoke wrapping her arms around him.

"Which one was he, was he on your list?" he asked teasing. Chloe just reached and pinched his bottom in retaliation. He kissed her cheek. "Ok enough serious talk. There is a coffee bean plantation about 20 minutes from here."

"Ugh, but I can't drink coffee," she whined.

"You aren't going to pregnant forever love." He laughed and they cleaned up their trash and made their way back to the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's a good thing you're already pregnant," A.C spoke through the bathroom door. Chloe was finishing getting ready for the dinner at Pete's parent's house. Chloe opened the door with a ten mile smile on her face.

"I'm not wearing you out am I Curry?"

"Not a chance," he spoke pulling her into him for a kiss, "But, we would be well on our way to making a baby if you didn't have one already cooking," he teased.

"So?" she blushed.

"Baby you're insatiable." He spun her around to admire her sun dress. "And beautiful; if I hadn't talked to Pete's mom while you were in the shower I would cancel and keep you here all to myself."

"Ohhhhh, I love the sound of that." She spoke slipping her hands under his Hawaiian shirt to slide her fingers up and down his six pack.

"Woman you're killing me here," he kissed her soundly. "How about we call it an early night?" he tried to negotiate.

Chloe sighed. "Ok," she spoke pulling away from him.

"Huh," he spoke watching her suspiciously.

"Huh what?" she spoke innocently and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You agreed way too easy," he grabbed the Jeep keys and followed her out the door of the bungalow.

"Did I?"

"Chlo?"

"What?"

"What? You're up to something!" he spoke as he patted her behind and the unlocked and opened her door for her.

Chloe climbed in and fastened her seat belt. She stared up at him waiting for him to shut her door. "You're so suspicious. I'm merely thinking of all the ways that you can make this up to me," she winked at him.

He dropped to a squat position at her side and cupped her face in his hand. "Well, I just bet you've never gone skinny dipping in a hot spring under the stars?" he purred in her ear. "Baby I will make this up to you in ways you can't even imagine," he kissed her cheek, stood and closed her door. Chloe was slack jawed. She just got out witted by her husband. She looked over at him as he climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Very well played Curry." She rested her hand on his knee.

"Thanks, I had a great teacher." He started the Jeep and headed out to the parking lot to Pete's mom's house.

--

The neighborhood was full, there were cars parked all along the street. A.C had to park a few blocks away and he and Chloe walked to the house with A.C carrying the gift box for Ma. "Is all this just for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh yeah and just wait until the Luau. That will be the night before we fly home."

"Wow must be a heck of a dinner?"

"Baby, you have no idea. They've probably been working on the pig roast all day." A.C smiled.

Chloe only shook her head, "So did you get registered for the competition tomorrow?"

"I did, it'll start early and should be done by noon. It's just a local competition. And then we do Atlantis Days." he blushed and shook his head. "And whatever else. I would really love to take you over to the big Island and take a helicopter ride over the volcanoes. We could even stay over there and tour around a bit. We can always come back here if you want?"

"I read something about Pineapples too, can we check out a pineapple farm?"

"Sure, we can do that. One of Pete's uncles owns a farm."

"Yeah! I love pineapples"

"If we really want to make it a trip we can even go over to Pearl Harbor." He spoke.

"I would love that! What about the bungalow?"

"It'll be ours when we get back, if we come back." He smiled.

"Nice."

"Any thing for you baby,"

"But," she frowned, "What about you?"

"Let's see, I married you, you're carrying my baby, and I've been here before? I think I'm good," he smiled.

"You're such a brat!"

He only smiled bigger as they made their way to the huge white house that had streamers hanging from the trees and balloons everywhere.

A.C rang the door bell and Pete answered. "Aloha brother," he smiled as he and A.C shook hands he then hugged and kissed Chloe.

"A.C!" a younger girl about 15 came and hugged him.

"Alia," he smiled at her and she blushed. The girl shook Chloe's hand then gave them each a lei. "This is Pete's baby sister." He told Chloe.

"Li are you gonna invite them in or just let them stand at the door?" An older woman spoke from the hall.

"Arthur!" She spoke and Chloe's smile deepened at the use of his given name. She could see A.C's blush reach his ears.

"Ma!" he smiled, handed the woman the present, and then hugged her. "This is my wife, Chloe," he pulled back to show off his bride.

"You've done very well for yourself, Arthur," she smiled at Chloe. "Hi, I'm Mahina- Leia Maluhia" Chloe's eyes just got wide at the words flowing from her mouth. "Everyone just calls me Ma and it's convenient since I have 3 children." She winked at Chloe. "So when are you due?"

"Sorry?" Chloe asked even more nervous.

"It's not hard to tell, dear." She spoke.

"Ma," A.C winced at Chloe's obvious discomfort. "We really haven't announced anything." A.C spoke trying to protect Chloe.

"Got it, sorry," she smiled. "Its ok your secret is safe with me," She patted Chloe's cheek. Chloe just let out a deep breath. A.C wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Seriously?" she spoke. A.C only laughed. He took her by the hand and led her into the house following Ma. They were welcomed by everyone. Chloe's head was swimming with all the people she met. They finally made it to the back yard where Pete was helping his dad with the pig. The elderMaluhia male looked up and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my long lost adopted son finally home for a visit." He teased.

"Chloe, this is Kanoa Kai Maluhia. His friends just call him Bob," Chloe looked at him and laughed at the mischief on his face. She stuck out her hand and the man put down his gloves and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," he smiled. "Sorry we couldn't get to the wedding, but Pete told us all about it and it sounded fantastic."

"It was, we'll send over some pictures when we get them back." Chloe smiled.

"Great!" he smiled at A.C. "How's your dad?" he asked.

"Great, loving his new pad," A.C smiled. Bob just smiled at A.C and Chloe knowingly.

"Am I missing something?" Chloe asked.

"No, not at all, it's just that we're so proud of this kid." He smiled. "And glad he brought you over for dinner."

"Well, I'm proud of him too. It's been fun meeting all his friends." She smiled up at him.

"Look go mingle, we'll be serving here in about 20 minutes. There's a path to the beach if you want to go for a walk, Pete was going to go light the bonfire soon." He smiled. "Plus the glider in the garden."

"We may just go over there for that." A.C smiled and led Chloe away.

"They know don't they?" Chloe asked as A.C led Chloe to the glider swing that was in the family's garden.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Not what who?

"Who?"

"Him who?" he teased.

"HIM." She smiled.

A.C only laughed. "Only Bob does." He spoke as they cuddled on the swing and A.C began to rock them. "Right after I started coming here, a lot of stuff was going on with the family and Pete. One morning I was leaving the island, and Bob had taken his boat out to go fishing. The weather changed on him and he was tossed over board. Right place, right time, he never told anyone what happened…"

"Like I told you in Miami, every hero needs someone standing behind them." She put her hand on his leg and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you have some fantastic people in your corner."

"Yeah," He spoke looking down at her. "I do and you're number one you know that right?"

"Never had a doubt," she smiled and just watched the family dynamics. "So Pete is what, your age?"

"A couple of years younger and his sister was a bit of surprise." He laughed.

"That makes a lot of sense. Are there any more siblings?"

"Just Kaimi. He's the oldest." A.C spoke with sadness in his voice.

"What?"

"Well, I only met him once, and with all that Pete has told me about him, too me he sounded a lot like a Meta. Strange things happened when he was around, that his family just chalked up to coincidence. He disappeared a few years ago, like off the face of the planet, and hasn't called or anything."

"That's odd,"

"That's what I thought."

"I could try?"

"Honeymoon." He spoke. "Remember the rules?" he teased.

"I knew that was going to come back and haunt me. Come on they're your friends,"

"So you won't be mad that I packed your lap top?" he grinned.

"Guh, I love you," she spoke as she reached to tickle his ribs. He laughed then pulled her onto his lap.

"Keep it up Blondie and I'll be forced to retaliate."

"Promises, promises!" she giggled.

Bob just watched from the pig pit. He was so glad that A.C had finally found someone to share his life with. 'Now if I could only get Pete to settle down,' he thought as he checked the pig. It was done and it was time to eat.

--

"Ohh, I'm so full!" Chloe spoke as they climbed into the jeep. A.C was putting the wrapped wedding gifts they were given in the back seat; then hopped up front to drive.

"Told you it was a hell of a dinner," he smiled as he drove them back toward the bungalow.

"I know you're planning on making this evening up to me, but do you mind if we just curl up in bed?"

"Sure? You okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," She sighed. A.C nodded not really sure if he was getting the full story. Chloe had gotten really quiet over dinner. He pulled into the parking lot of the bungalow and then ended up carrying his wife inside with much protesting.

They both took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. And when A.C came out of the bathroom he caught Chloe checking out her profile. She looked at him wide eyed like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I just don't get it!" she frowned. "Do I have a sign on my forehead that says knocked up?"

"Now, I understand," he spoke softly. He moved to the bed and crawled in. He patted the empty space next to him. Chloe frowned and crawled into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her and then kissed the back of her head. "Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant and I said we never really talked about kids?"

"Yeah?"

"We still haven't have we?" he spoke. Chloe looked back at him. "I mean I never really asked you how you felt about being pregnant."

"A little late for that isn't it?" she sassed.

"There's the snark." He shook his head. "Yeah and no. See I haven't been able to figure out why you got distant at dinner until just now. I guess I'm a little dense and I need to apologize for that,"

"Would you mind stop talking in riddles here?"

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he spoke bluntly.

"I'm not scared of anything," she spoke and it probably sounded even less convincing to him as it did to her. "I'm freaking terrified." She spoke and turned to face him. "Like the idea of having your baby is wonderful and I'm so beyond excited."

"But?"

"It's like it's written all over me, 'she's gonna get FAT!' People can see I'm pregnant and if I can't protect that secret how can I protect this child."

A.C just shook his head. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said, you have no idea." He spoke tracing the side of her face with his index finger. "First, ok yes, your body will be changing. It has to, and you will only get more beautiful."

"Pffftt, please, A.C," Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. Chloe right now you're absolutely radiant. You have no idea how many guys were checking you out today as we walked down town. Some guy nearly got hit by a car cause he was busy staring at you and not at traffic," He smiled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh yeah." He nodded. "Plus, you know I adore you and everything about you is perfect. Especially," he spoke putting a hand on her breasts and lazily tweaking her aroused nipples, "They fit so perfectly in my hands," he smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned. "And you will only get more voluptuous and enticing as time wears on. Your body will be filling out to give our child life." His hand moved to her hip and pulled her leg over his thigh, pulling her closer to him. "There is nothing, nothing sexier to me than you. You Chloe! Pregnant or not, that won't change. And me wanting your body won't change even as it does. Yeah we may have to get creative in our love making to compensate for the changes, but what can I say? I'm a creative guy." He smirked. She sighed at his continued ministrations. "And as for protecting our child, there is two of us and some of the most dangerous Uncle's on the planet." He smiled.

"I'm sorry," she spoke and started to cry.

"What for?" he spoke kissing her tears away. "I told you, you're entitled to feel whatever your feeling," She sniffed.

"I just,"

"Don't," he spoke. "Just promise me something," he spoke as he nipped at her lips teasing her with the promise of his kiss.

"You really don't fight fair do you," she whispered.

"Not if I expect to win anything with you," he grinned. "Promise me to let me know when you feel like this, don't try and bare the weight of it alone, cause you aren't." he then kissed her lazily.

"Promise," she smiled. "Thank you,"

"Nothing to thank me for." He smiled as he moved to be on his back and pulled her onto his chest. "For better or worse." She rested her head on chest and sighed.

"I love you Orin," she spoke and kissed over his heart.

"I love you too Chloe," he kissed the top of her head and held her and watched and waited for her to fall asleep before he could relax and close his eyes and fall asleep.

--

Chloe woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. She moaned as another smell hit her and it was pastries. "yummmmmmmmy," she sighed and opened an eye to see A.C moving the cup and croissant away from her nose and setting them down on the night stand.

"Good morning." He smirked.

"It sure is," she looked up at him, "You brought me treats?"

"I did, a little Kona decaff for you and fresh croissants," he sat on the bed next to her. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Great!" she smiled and sat up and kissed him. "Thanks," she spoke softly.

"Nothing to thank me for just performing one of my many husbandly duties," he grinned.

"Well, I was thinking that when we get back? Let's start telling people."

"Awesome," he smiled. "Listen," he spoke kissing her again, "I hate to rush ya; I gotta go check in for the competition."

"Crap, why'd you let me sleep late?" she gasped and leaped out of bed in a hurry.

"Cause?" he smiled.

"You're the best husband ever! That's why." She grabbed her bathing suit and dashed into the bathroom. She came out 10 minutes later in her suit and ran past him to the bureau. He just smiled and watched. He stood and went to his drawer and pulled out one of his shirts he knew she was dying to wear. Chloe was trying to shimmy into her shorts, and smiled at the promise of his shirt. "Have I mentioned you're the best?" she smiled as she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Yeah but you can repeat it as often as you like." He grinned. She grabbed her beach bag and then stood in front of him.

"Ready!" she smiled.

He shook his head. "Not bad, you're getting faster!" he grinned. She pinched him and he laughed as he led her out of the bungalow and out to the jeep.

--

A.C had scouted out a good spot for her to watch the event from. Pete had even set up a beach umbrella and chair for her. A.C left his duffle bag with her while he went to register. Chloe got out her bottle of sunscreen and her magazine and set them down next to the chair. She sat down, stretched, and waited for A.C to return.

He made it back 15 minutes later with a surf board under his other arm.

"I know that wasn't in your pocket," she smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha, thou art as funny as thou art wise," he smirked.

Chloe just grimaced. "You really want to be quoting that stuff here? It wasn't really quoting though, it was more like butchering. And you were so worried about getting kicked out of the surfers union for reading the Times?"

"What can I say, you bring out the best?" Chloe shook her head, "Worst?" She nodded, "In me." He smiled. "I leave a board on the Island. Pete brought it out this morning." He set the board down and opened up his bag to pull out his shorty wet suit and began to pull it on. When he was done and zipped up he then pulled out some binoculars for Chloe. "Here," he handed them to her. "They call us out by number," he smiled.

"Cool." He stood up and she did the same. Two statuesque blondes with sponsor bikinis on walked by and tried to get his attention. Chloe just scowled at them and A.C never turned his head.

"Ignore 'em," He cupped her cheek and pulled her into him. "They have nothing on you," he kissed her. "When this is over, we'll go back to the bungalow, pack and head out ok?" Chloe sighed and nodded. "See you in a bit," he kissed her again quickly, turned and grabbed his board then headed off to where the other surfers were.

Chloe made herself comfortable and began to flip through a magazine she brought when she heard his number called. She watched in fascination as he made his way into the water. Chloe cheered with the rest of the crowd as he did well. Chloe was hooked at watching him compete. After an hour of the preliminaries she sat and waited for the next round.

When the second round started there were more fans on the beach and small group of frat boys actually parked in front of her and blocked her view. She wasn't gonna say anything until A.C's number was called and she couldn't get around them to see him. This started to piss her off. She sat back down and tried to calm down, but as the competition wore on, she missed a couple more of his runs and the boys were becoming more and more intoxicated.

A.C had fallen and washed out of the last round. He gathered his board and would have to wait to see the actual standings. He was tired and wanted to go check on Chloe. He was making his way to where he left her when his saw a lifeguard he knew heading in that general direction.

"Eddy," he smiled.

"A.C," he spoke. They shook hands, "Great to see you again."

"Believe it or not man I'm on my honeymoon." A.C smiled.

"Well, dang, and she let you surf?"

"Oh yeah," A.C spoke looking around. "She wanted to see me compete."

"You did marry a good one then," he spoke and looked over at the corner A.C was looking towards and saw a crowd gathering. "Excuse me," he spoke. A.C just followed. Eddy used his rescue can to break up the crowd and was surprised at what he saw in the middle of the circle. A.C followed his friend and about fell over at what was revealed.

"Would you get her off of me?" a man with a bloody face yelled at the life guard. Eddy tried to stifle his laughter.

"Dude, my wife is like 5 ft and some change and maybe 125 pounds, and you can't get her off your back?" A.C spoke and the crowd laughed.

"That's your wife?" Eddy asked A.C.

"Yeah," he spoke to his friend than turned back to Chloe who looked sheepishly up at him. "Baby? Why is that guy in a killer wrist lock?" he spoke moving to stand by her, He then planted his board in the sand and bent to take over the hold.

Once it was relinquished Chloe stood up and dusted herself off. "See it was like this." She moved to stand next to the life guard and the crowd just gave her room. "I was minding my own business watching A.C surf until this bozo and his clown friends over there came and blocked my view. They kept drinking and getting louder and louder and finally when I had enough and tried to complain, that one tried to…."she looked at A.C who was waiting with bated breath as to what she had to say.

"It's ok, go ahead." He smiled as he subtly tightened the hold.

"He tried to kiss me and go to second base." She grimaced. A.C's expression never changed. He just simply smiled. "So I did what I was taught in my self defense class, nose, wrist, wrist lock." She smiled. The ladies of the crowd cheered. By this time police officers showed up at the scene.

"I want to press charges," he shouted. A.C just shook his head.

"Eddy, unless I'm mistaken alcohol isn't permitted on the beach right?"

"You are correct,"

"And dude, my wife dropped you after you tried to grope her. I would call that self defense. If anyone has the right to press charges it's her. So I suggest you shut your pie whole, you got me? I'm a lot bigger and hell of a lot meaner."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." A.C turned to the badged cops who came and took over the hold and handcuffed the guy and his friends who tried to pour out their containers that reeked of beer. The crowd dispersed with the encouragement from Eddy.

"Eddy this is my wife Chloe, Chloe this is my friend Eddy,"

Eddy shook her hand, "Very nice to meet you." He then turned to A.C, "Hell of a woman A.C you lucky bastard. Well, it was nice meeting you and nice to see you again dude, see you at the luau?

"Yeah,"

"Cool, then enjoy your honeymoon. I gotta get back to the water." He turned and walked away.

A.C turned to Chloe and shook his head. He pulled her into him, "You ok?" he asked.

"Ughh," she pouted, "No! I broke a nail!" And all A.C could do was laugh.

---------

From a list of Hawaiian names and what they mean:  
Mahina- moon; moonlight  
Leia -child of heaven  
Kanoa - The free one  
Kai -the sea  
Kaimi- the seeker  
From a hawaiian dictionary  
Maluhia- Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe just stared at A.C who was acting really weird. Ever since the competition, he'd been sort of quiet. He was driving and his complete focus was on the road, but he was acting weird. They passed a sign welcoming folks to Atlantis Days. They drove through town and turned onto a dirt road that winded well past the limits of a town smaller than Smallville. In the trees ahead of brilliant blue flags marking the place for the festivities could be seen. The parking lot was full and people were going in and out of the huge gated columned coliseum like structure. As luck would have it they found a parking spot up front and A.C pulled in and shut the jeep off.

"Are you going to talk to me or make me speculate about what's got you so preoccupied?" she spoke he only winked at her and exited the jeep and opened her door for her. She looked up at his face trying to read his expression. He just kissed her cheek and took her hand in his and led her through the gate. Inside it was like they head stepped into another time. It and acting was unreal, the columns, statues some fake some were people dressed as and acting like statues. The walkways appeared to be marble.

"Welcome to Atlantis," he purred in her ear.

"Huh?" she asked.

"One of the men I rescued from the rebellion, caught up with me at the competition." Chloe just looked confused, "He wanted to thank me for helping him be free, and he along with some others wanted to share this experience with you and were taking this over today. This," he spoke looking around, "is as real to the market of Aphesia that you can get next to being there." His smile was infectious and Chloe was blushing.

"But we missed half the day?" she frowned.

"No, sorry. They had some idea when we were going to be here and really haven't been here long according to what I was told. And when the gates close tonight, they're going to hold a party for us." Chloe just buried her face in his chest. He held her close. "What?"

"It's amazing," she spoke into his shirt. He only kissed the top of her head.

"No baby, you are." He tilted her head up to face him. "It's you, you were the support to go and look for Rob, YOU are the star here, not me."

"Ughhh," she buried her face in his shirt again. He chuckled softly.

"Come on my bashful wife, there is a shop over in the corner that has presents for you," she nodded and pulled back and wrapped her arms around him as they made their way to the store.

Chloe went into a separate dressing room from A.C. Hanging from a hook was a beautiful pale green dress. It was short, going to her mid thigh. Simple and elegant with a beaded strap to tie around her neck, there were even elegant sandals for her to slip into. She turned her profile and caught a glimpse of her very subtly growing tummy.

"You gonna stay in there all day?" A.C spoke from the other side of the door. Chloe blushed and opened the door to see her husband standing there dressed as a shirtless centurion with gold torque's wrapped around his biceps. One quick glimpse and she grabbed him by the belt of his leather toga and yanked him into the dressing room. She pulled him into a kiss that was possessive and hungry. He only had a split second to lock the door behind them as she turned him and pushed him into the wall. Chloe was rubbing her hands up and down his naked chest. He was grateful for several small miracles. One he knew the owner of the shop, two-the shop was closed to them, and three-that the walls were solidly built. He sat down on the bench and pulled Chloe onto his lap.

"You," he whispered as he slid his hands under the hem of her dress, "Are insatiable." His fingers were tracing the line of her panties, and then his left hand slid under the silky fabric. She grabbed him by the wrist and forced his hand to touch her where she needed him the most. He groaned as he deepened the kiss. He pulled his hand free of her and then shifted her panties to the side, she flipped up his toga and he slipped his briefs down. Chloe impaled her self on him before he could sit down again. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder as she began to move her hips. He began to purr in her ear in Atlantean, slow lazy syllables that rolled off his tongue. As he spoke her inner muscles gripped him tighter. She nibbled his ear and that quickened his pace, and in minutes he was taking her mouth in a devouring kiss, silencing her screams of ecstasy.

"Well," she panted. "No wonder you hid this from me." She purred. He only kissed her cheek.

"Damn baby," he sighed trying to get his balance. "You keep this up and I may have to go and get some vitamins." He kissed her again.

She laughed. "I don't know what came over me," she blushed and looked him in the eyes.

He kissed her soundly and Chloe just melted into his arms. "It's what I would have done if I had gotten to you first; you look beautiful in the dress." He spoke tracing the hem with his hands. They tidied themselves up and packed up their belonging and put them in a bag that was hanging on the door. Chloe blushed brilliantly. "Don't worry baby, I know the shop owner," she shook her head as he took her hand in his and led her outside.

--

It truly was another world. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. It was a peace she couldn't remember having before A.C. He was such a gentleman, and attentive in a way that defied explanation. They went from vendor to vendor and sampled foods and desserts. They drank teas and juices. He took her to the various stages where they could see some of the more traditional acts. An hour later they were at the main stage watching a rendition of the Tempest. They were sitting in a royal box with people waiting on them. Chloe just shook her head during the intermission.

"What?" A.C asked suspiciously. "I know that sigh, so just lay it on me now so I can talk you out of what ever it is you're worried about."

"Ha, ha," she spoke and he just stared at her with one eye brow arched. "It's this?" she gestured to the arena. "All the privilege?" she spoke trying to find her voice.

"See, the purpose of all this wasn't to make you feel bad, not at all. If I wanted this life I never would have left Atlantis, NEVER!" he emphasized. "But this isn't the life for me. I can't go and get a Luigi's pizza, can't get a pale ale, and most certainly and this is very, very important, wouldn't have you." Chloe smiled at him. "And I would miss my dad like crazy! He and I butted heads a lot, but he raised me, I wouldn't be the man I am now if it weren't for him."

"Yeah," she spoke.

"A little more convincing, eh?" he grinned and he leaned over to her to whisper in her ear. "Tonight at the hotel, I'm going to give you a language lesson you won't soon forget," he purred, "The language itself falls into the romantic languages category and the older dialects require a lot of ….tongue use." He grinned. Chloe blushed to her toes.

"I love you, and I wouldn't trade this life for anything, got that?" Chloe nodded. "Good," he smiled and held her hand in his as the second act began.

--

Chloe lay on the bed wrapped in a bath robe. Her hair wrapped in a towel. She sighed as she listened to A.C finish in the bathroom. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. She smiled up at him.

"What's up?" he spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his wet hair. Chloe sat up and kneeled behind him and started to massage his back.

"Thank you," she spoke leaving a trail of butterfly kisses where her hands were kneading.

"Never, ever, have to than…….k….ohhh boy," he whispered. "me."

"Really? Ok I'll stop." And he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Ohh you." he turned sharply and caught her mouth with his, slowly and gently did he kiss her snark away.

"Wow, if kissing were an Olympic event I would definitely give you the gold." She smiled.

"Why thank ya very much," he smiled and crawled toward the head of the bed, Chloe moving backwards ahead of him.

"And you are up for husband of the year," she sighed.

"Only married for what nearly 3 days and I get that award?" he teased as he untied her bathrobe.

"Yeah," she sighed as his lips found her breasts and he began to lick and suck. "For ummm, what was I saying?"

"Husband of the year?"

"Ooohh yeah," she spoke as his hands joined the foray. "Today was wow, the party." She gasped as he added a little bit of teeth. "That was so cool."

"Glad you liked," he spoke kissing her chin. He then stood up and dropped his towel and climbed back onto the bed and lay next to her resting his wait on his hand. "I did however promise you a language lesson." He grinned as he rested his other hand on her abdomen.

"Yeah," she smiled. "The words were so….beautiful. What did you tell me?"

"That you were my soul, the reason for the sun rise and set, and my greatest joy." He blushed slightly.

"I don't have a secret language to share with you or another world for that matter, but what I have is the baby we created and today," she smiled biting her lip, "Today was beyond anything I could have dreamed up. I never would have had this if it weren't for you."

"Well, there you have it, our mutual adoration society meeting." he grinned. "But see those words I spoke? They aren't the only ones that I know," his expression grew incredibly lustful. He leaned and kissed her warmly then began to demonstrate the size of his Atlantean vocabulary.

--

It was 3 in the morning and A.C sat up from a dead sleep, there was trouble in the water but it wasn't an emergency per se, more of an urgency.

"You okay?" Chloe spoke groggily, rolling over to look at him.

"Yeah," he spoke standing and moving to the window to stare out to sea. "I have to go," he spoke moving to his bag to grab his wet suit. He paused when he laid his hands on hers. He pulled it out and smiled. "Come with me," he smiled.

"What? Its 3 in the morning." She protested.

"Yeah sorry about the time, but um….yeah come with me," he smiled again. Chloe knew this was important to him and smiled and crawled off the bed to where he was.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Not sure, its" he stumbled with a description. "A feeling." She kissed his cheek and they dressed in their wet suits. He led her outside and to the beach. "You remember when we swam at the Watchtower?" he smiled.

"Yeah?" she spoke. It was one of her favorite memories.

"Good." He stood in front of her so she could hop on his back piggy back style.

"Good grief, I'm gaining weight you know," she protested.

"Baby even if you were near your due date, I would still be able to carry you now quit stalling and let's go," he chided teasingly. Chloe did as requested and he carried her into the ocean and maintained a brisk pace out to open water. A.C kept her on his back while he treaded water. His eyes were closed and he was focusing a smile spread on his face. He helped her off his back and he held her against him. "So the humpback that rescued me the day my mom disappeared is calving. She's older and a little nervous," he smiled. He whistled and a fin appeared in the distance. Chloe got a little nervous until she saw the bottle nose of the dolphin. "Its only Meikos," he smiled. Chloe took the dorsal fin and let go of A.C. "I will just be a second." He spoke and disappeared under the water. Chloe gasped and then looked up at the sky, there had to be a billion stars up in the heavens and it was a truly magical experience. A few minutes later there seemed to be a rumble coming from below and the water was shifting. The next thing she knew a ginormous whale was surfacing. A.C was at the head.

"Her name has no real translation, but closest would be Mia." He grinned. "I've been keeping tabs on her my whole life, I wanted you to meet her. One momma to another." He grinned. Chloe's eyes were wide with wonder. Meikos pulled her close enough to touch and when she touched her, A.C put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. Chloe gasped and she turned to A.C and smiled. He only grinned wider. Chloe leaned and kissed him.

"Thank you Mia, and congratulations," Chloe whispered. The whale blew out of her blow hole and then went back under water. A.C followed her and was gone for about ten minutes. He came back up and took Chloe from Meikos.

"She'll deliver in a few hours."

"Do you need to stay?" she asked.

"No, there's no need, she was just nervous, and she's in safe waters." He smiled knowingly.

Chloe smiled. "Well wow that was amazing" she hugged him.

"You keep saying that and we'll have to get a bigger place for you, me, the kid, and my ginormous ego." He teased.

"Ha," she pinched his cheek. He pulled her back onto his back and swam them back to the shore and carried her into their room to catch a few more hours of sleep before they started their island hopping adventures.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ohhh that was fun!" Chloe spoke as they pulled into the new hotel.

"Is that gonna turn into one of those wacky pregnancy cravings?" A.C spoke while he parked their new rental car.

"Careful, fish boy, it could be pickles and tartar sauce at 2 am?"

"Ughhh, that's just nasty," he replied. He went into the hotel to check in and then came out a few minutes later and drove them to the beach side of the building.

"Well if it is pineapples then I can get them from Pete's uncle easily enough." He smiled as he parked the jeep. Chloe got out and walked to the back to grab her bag.

"Thanks honey," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I really need to down load these memory cards to. So many pictures." She grinned as he led them to their door. He opened it and made her wait at the door while he went in and deposited luggage. He then came and scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Really? You're going to hurt your back."

"Not a chance," he kissed her warmly while still holding her. "New Island, new hotel, new threshold." He waggled his eye brows at her and then set her down.

"Does your dad know what kind of a softy you turned out to be?"

"Nahh, and if so, it's a Curry family secret." He spoke

"Well since I am the newest member of the Curry family, I get to know all about your squishiness." She teased.

"I'm not always squishy, baby," he spoke as he stopped playing with his luggage to pull her into his arms.

"Uh you most certainly are not," she began to nibble as his neck. Then she heard the hum of a vibrating cell phone. Something she hadn't heard in awhile. A.C let her go and pulled his phone from his case.

"Sorry, I sent my dad a message that we were switching islands." He smiled shyly.

"Ohh, good, good," Chloe spoke.

"Dad sends his love," he smiled as he put his phone away

"He is so sweet, I'm gonna assume that you have at least talked to him a little bit, has he mentioned anything about your mother?"

A.C's entire demeanor changed and he paused. "So there is a great little restaurant down the beach that has an awesome open air patio, with a great view," He spoke as he began to unpack a few things.

"Hey," she spoke as she put her hand on his arm to stop his unpacking. "Don't change the subject." She pulled him to the bed and sat him down and sat on his lap. "What did he say?"

"He's still in love with her Chloe. He is crazy in love with her as a matter of fact and wants my approval." He shrugged.

"And?"

"She's my mom," he spoke moving her off his lap and going to stand by the window. "How can I say no?"

"But how can you say yes either, is that the other part to your frustration?" He turned to her his face full of sorrow.

"I want to be happy for him that he got his reunion, I really do, but I can't. I know her being gone wasn't her fault, but I'm angry, Chloe. She missed so many years of my life, and here she is wanting to be let back in like nothing happened? I don't think I can do that." Chloe was behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"And you're entitled to feel that way," she spoke. "Come on lets take a walk on the beach," she spoke. He tried to protest and she only kissed him. She grabbed a key, and led her husband down a stretch of private pristine sand and then they sat under a palm tree watching the waves hit the shore.

"You trying to soften me up by bringing me to the beach?" he teased as he pulled her into the cradle of his body, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No, not at all, but when you get frazzled you get peace here."

"So you're going for wife of the year?" he asked as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Not for beach walking, I would hope it would be for my other…..skills." she teased.

"Baby, you win wife of the millennia for that." He whispered against her skin, he kissed the side of her head then sighed.

"I can't ever, ever be disappointed in you." She spoke and kissed the arm that was around her. "You are entitled to feel how you feel. I don't think anyone expects for you to fall back in line with Atlanta being back, except maybe her. And she's just gonna have to be patient. Your dad was both mother and father for you. Honey, you won't slight him at all if you let her back in your heart." She looked back up over her shoulder at him.

"When did you get so smart?" he teased.

"Well you didn't just marry me for my body?"

A cat eat canary grin formed on his face and he gave her his best wanton glare, "Well, actually, you looked so damn good in that bikini the first time we went to the beach, I was done in."

"Ha, ha, I could have sworn it was the first time we met." She laughed.

"Yeah, I had a clue then but dayam baby you are smokin' hot,"

"You ain't so bad yourself, lover boy." She smiled then sighed and rested against him. "It would be great if our child could get to know his/her grandmother, but I won't press you. It's your choice, your say, and your happiness that means the world to me." A.C squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Chloe," he spoke and kissed her head.

"I love you to Arthur," she giggled when he tickled her at the use of his given name. "So dinner tonight, what are we going to do in the interim?"

"Well, just in town there is a chocolate factory that gives tours and samples? Then there is also a dress shop in town that I think you would love." He smiled as she looked up at him.

"You had me at chocolate." She grinned. She stood up and he followed.

"Well if I had known you were that easy," he spoke as he pinched her bottom and took off running down the beach. She gave chase for awhile until he doubled back and scooped her into his arms and took her into the surf threatening to dump her in.  
"You wouldn't dare!" she laughed.

"Really? Cause I think I would?" he teased. She just shook her head, and caught a glimpse of a very mischievous look. He then ran full throttle into the crashing waves until they were both submerged. She came up coughing a little bit and he held her tight as he treaded water.

"Oh you are in so much trouble mister!" she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope, I don't think so." He smiled and then kissed her soundly. When he pulled back her face was flushed and her lips were swollen, his inner cave man was proudly thumping his chest. "How about chocolate later, hotel now, new bed." He purred in her ear. She gently licked and nibbled his ear lobe.

"Whatcha waiting for big boy?" she teased and with the same speed he carried her into the water did he get her back to the beach and they walked arm and arm back to their hotel room.

--

Dressed in dress clothes and carrying their shoes down the beach at sunset the happy couple made their way to the restaurant hand in hand.

"So this place," A.C spoke as he held Chloe's hand while she slipped her shoes back on. Then quickly slipped on his shoes, is famous for its mixed dishes."

"Mixed dishes?"

"It's a vegan, vegetarian, and regular restaurant. They try to cater to all tastes." He smiled. "Plus they have this really great lounge that has a great place for a guy to take his wife dancing," Chloe just smiled as they went hand in hand to the front of the restaurant and were quickly seated out on the patio in a very cool booth. The way it was angled gave them a view of the surf, sunset, down the beach and the stars.

"So Mrs. Curry," he spoke nuzzling her ear. "How are you liking Hawaii so far?" he asked.

"Don't know, haven't really seen a whole lot of it, been a little distracted." She smiled up at him.

"Really? How?"

"I have a hot husband and I can't really stop admiring his body," He laughed. "Seriously though? I can see how you just love this place. Its warm, sunny, peaceful."

"It's gonna be tough to go back home and actually have to work," he grinned.

"Oh I know. I've gotten spoiled."

"Good, that was the plan." He grinned.

They ate and had a romantic evening and at the end of the night after an hour of dancing they were again on the beach heading the opposite direction of their hotel. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"another one of those little places I discovered years ago," he smiled. "And you would be the first and last person I would ever want to bring here." He led to the edge of sand and trees. He turned his back to her for her to hop up for a piggy back ride.

"I'm in a dress, Curry,"

"Don't care," he sassed back. She grumbled then hoisted her skirt up and then hopped onto his back and got situated. "Thanks, now," he smiled and pushed on into the thick trees and a path.

"Where are we going?" she whispered in his ear and felt his muscles tighten.

"Stop that," he laughed.

"Oh, you don't like when I purr in your ear, baby?" she did it again and he stumbled nearly dropping her and all she could do was laugh.

"Just you wait, Licious," he threatened and he pushed on down the path. Ten minutes later he stepped through a grove of trees to a hidden pond. It was illuminated by the moon over head. The water was clear and pristine. Chloe gasped as A.C set her down.

"Wow," she whispered.

"It's a spring, a hot spring," he grinned as he pulled his shirt out of his pants and then over his head. He then popped off his shoes and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Commando." She smiled dreamily at her husband. He slid a finger under her jaw to close her gaping mouth.

"For you, Licious." He grinned and in minutes he was naked and he stepped into the water. She only gaped. Chloe was frozen in place. "Now baby, you gonna stand there or come on in,"

"I am not skinny dipping." She protested.

"Really?" he smiled. He gestured with his hand and a cusion of water brought him to eye level with her. "Dare ya," he smiled.

"No fare, cheating Aquaman!" she sassed. "Wait, don't say it, I get it, you have to cheat to win with me."

"You doth protest to much." He kissed her. "Don't you want to get naked with me?"

"Uh yeah, just not out in the open." He chuckled and lowered himself back into the pool.

"I can tell you with great certainty that you will not be spied upon by anyone but me." Chloe sat down on the waters edge, curling her legs underneath her self.

"I'm just very self conscious." She shrugged. A.C moved to be right in front of her.

"I get that, I do, but trust me," he put a hand on her knee. "I will definitely make it worth your while." Chloe groaned but couldn't help to fall for that look on her husbands face. She stood and toed off her shoes. "Atta girl." He smiled and lifted himself on another cushion of water. In a few minutes she was naked and blushing from head to foot. He held a hand out to her and she took it shaking her head. He pulled her into his body and held her as he lowered them back into the water. He kissed her soundly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time," he purred as his arousal slid into her heat.

"Well," she fought back her moan as she tried to get a grip onto his shoulders. "Sorry to keep you waiting,"…………


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe and A.C lay lazily on hammock near the beach. It was the last day on this island before they headed back for the luau.

"Favorite Color?" Chloe asked.

"Please," he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Ok my turn, what's the one thing you're truly afraid of."

Chloe got quiet. "How did we start this game again?"

"Baby, you started it, you can take a pass, but wouldn't it be better to just answer so we can work through it?"

"Honestly?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded. "I'm terrified of being a parent. We're responsible for this life. What if I'm not a good mom? The only real example I had was Clark's mom." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

A.C rolled onto his side to face his wife. He leaned and gently kissed her tears away. "You will be an incredible mother. Do you know how I know that?" he asked. She shook her head. "Look at us boys? Dinah? She floats in and out, but you have to manage us boys and you do a great job. You keep the newbies in line, you're fair, kind and you genuinely care for everyone around you. I have no doubt at all that you will be a fabulous mom." He spoke putting a hand on her belly.

"Ugh,why do you have to be so perfect." She laughed.

"Oh please, I'm far from it. I've made my share of mistakes and believe me I'm just as scared as you," he smiled.

"But you're dad is wonderful, and he did such a great job with you. I see you with the kids you teach and you're so natural,"

"Then together we'll be great!"

Chloe kissed him. "Ok my turn." She grinned. "If I were a Genie and could grant you 3 wishes what would they be?"

"Well, I really don't have anything to ask—cause I already have what I want."

"Ohh you're good."

"I know," he sighed and kissed her. "Ok, I think we've beat that game to death. What is it you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Ohh I don't know. Do we have to take a gift to the party?" she asked

"Yeah but we can get that over there."

"Ok, I really just feel like being lazy." She smiled looking up at him. "That's fine with me." He smiled and kissed her gently. He then pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the ocean.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really believe it," he looked confused. "um can you excuse me for a few?"

"Sure, I'll just wait here for you." She smiled.

"Good," he kissed her again then got off the hammock an ran into the ocean. Chloe watched him, she loved to watch him. He was just so well built and so unassuming about his looks.

She sighed, the soft breeze kissing here skin and lulling her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but she did feel cool drops of water on her skin. She opened an eye to see A.C standing over her a mile wide grin on his face and her wet suit in his hand.

"What are you grinning about?" She stretched and turned to face him.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"And we swim to it?" he nodded. "And it's a good surprise?" he nodded again. She smiled up at him and sat up. He handed her the wet suit and watched as she slipped into it. "Any hints?" she asked as she zipped up and he took her hand in his and led her toward the water.

"Not without giving it away." He smiled and turned so he could give her a piggy back ride. She hopped on and he headed into the water.

"Not a bad way to spend the day." She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"Good," he spoke as they broke through the surf and was making their way into open water.

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"It's simple really—see my uncle wants to meet you." Chloe sat up and wrapped her legs tight around his waist and squeezed. A.C stopped and treaded water. He spun around to look at her.

"What?" she spoke. "I'm not wearing any makeup. I…."

"Baby," he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're beautiful." He smiled. "He was out on another matter and wanted to meet you. You're carrying a child of Atlantis. He's very happy."

"But, I'm meeting a KING." She spoke resting her head against his shoulder.

"Look, do you see me as a Prince?" his voice was a purr.

She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "You are my prince charming"

"Ha,ha." He smiled. "But beyond that you just see me as me. My Uncle is just a man. He made hold the title of King,"

"Nice try Orin, but he's still a King." She blushed furiously.

"Will you trust me when I tell you that it'll be ok?" he smiled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." She pouted. "You know I trust you, I just don't want to embarrass you."

"Bah, that will never happen." He kissed her lazily. "Now, my princess." He grinned. "Time to meet my uncle." He spun around so that Chloe was again on his back and he swam on. What seemed like forever did they reach a pod of whales that seemed to be just hanging out. "We're here." He smiled and he moved Chloe to his side he closed his eyes briefly and a small cushion of water was keeping her afloat, He was treading water at her side and pointed to the water at the center of the pod. Bubbles were floating up from the center and in a minute a man surfaced with his back to the couple. He turned and Chloe gasped.

The man was an older version of A.C. He had a beard and mustache and was just regal.

The man smiled and made his way to them. Chloe gulped and reached for A.C. He reached and took her hand and squeezed it. "Just breath baby." He smiled. His uncle stopped in front of them.

"Orin," he smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Uncle." Orin did the same. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Chloe Sullivan Curry."

"It's a pleasure." He smiled. Chloe was just awe struck.

"Baby are you gonna say hello or just gape."

"Kind of a toss up when one is in front of the King of Atlantis." She whispered. Orin's uncle only laughed.

"Well, it's a title." He smiled and extended a hand to her. Chloe took it and he pulled her into a hug. "Very nice to meet you young lady, I've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you sir." She spoke and moved back toward A.C.

"I apologize for not attending the wedding. I just couldn't get away."

"And what are you doing out here?" she asked her shyness fading.

"This pod requested an audience."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," he smiled. "Now I understand that congratulations are in order as well." He smiled.

"Yes sir, I'm pregnant," she beamed.

"Well. It has been along time since a child has been born into the royal house; an event that will indeed be celebrated."

"And you don't mind?"

"Mind what child?"

"That I'm human." She asked nervous. Her husband just moved behind her to hold her in his arms.

The look on the Royals' face went from stunned to sympathetic. "Absolutely not. The prejudice that once was in no more," he paused. "I am grateful that my nephew has found you and that you're carrying his child. My blessings to your marriage and the health and wellness of your unborn." Chloe blushed furiously and Orin just squeezed her tighter. "I sense that you have more questions for me, but I do have to get back, some other time perhaps."

"Really?" she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled. He reached and took a hand from her and kissed its top. "Nephew." He smiled; he bowed his head again and then disappeared under the surface of the water. The whales began swim away. Chloe turned in A.C's arms and hugged him while she cried.

"Shhhhhhh, baby." He soothed. "Do you feel better now that you've asked?" he whispered. She nodded. "Look at me." He whispered and she shook her head. "Come Chlo, don't make me tickle you into submission." The laughter was evident in his voice.

She looked up at him and grimaced. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not," he kissed her nose. "I just hope you got what ever peace you were trying to find."

"It wasn't that at all. I guess I just…"

"It's done," he smiled. "Really." He smiled. "Now let's just get back and maybe grab a late lunch." Chloe still felt bad "What can I do for you to know that it's ok, really." He smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know. I mean I know you told me, and I heard your words, felt your words."

"But you never met my uncle or had the chance to go to the source?" he asked. "I get it, now quit kicking yourself. There really is no need." A rumble came from below and a whale surfaced right next to them. A.C reached out to the cow and put a hand on her and closed his eyes and then smiled.

"What?"

"She wants me to tell you that…" he smiled. "You are welcome in the waters and are protected, beyond the son of Atlantis. You met her sister and she was calmed by you." He opened his eyes to turn to Chloe.

"Thank you." She whispered to the whale. The whale blew out of her blow hole and then submerged. "That's so cool." She kissed him. "I don't care what you say you really are perfect."

"Aw shucks ma'am." He laughed and then again helped Chloe to his back and swam them back to the island. He carried her to their hotel room and plopped her onto the bed.

He flopped next to her propped himself up on one hand, the other playing with the zipper of her wet suit.

"I know that look, I thought you said you were hungry."

"I'm starved." He grinned.

"Well there's a restaurant in the lobby."

"Great." He spoke and unzipped the suit.

"So you wanna change and go?"

"Oh we'll go," he laughed and leaned and kissed her seductively. "just a little later."

"Why Arthur Curry are you saying you're hungry for something else?" she spoke in a southern accent.

"Oh I'm not saying." He smiled and leaned and gave her a toe curling kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

I haven't forgotten about this pairing. I've been struggling with the last chapter here, part of me really doesn't want this trip for them to end. Not to worry there will be more since Chloe and A.C are going to be parents. If you all have any ideas in what you want to see in the next series, just PM me or reply to this note. I should have the last chapter posted Next week.

Thanks a bunch for reviewing, ya'll are awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe sat on the beach watching A.C surf in the early morning light. He didn't wear the wet suit this time, and seeing his perfect physique in the water made her sigh. They were back on the Island that they had started their adventure on, tonight was the big family luau and they were to be honored. Chloe smiled inwardly, Orin and his adopted families.

She slid her hand to her abdomen and rubbed it. The tiny life would give Orin his own permanent family. Tom would be an awesome poppa, and well she hoped that A.C and his mom could work out their issues. She would never force him and would back his decision up, all she wanted was to see him happy.

She sighed again as she thought of the last night on the other island. If the guys ever found out what kind of tender and romantic softy he was there would be no mercy from the teasing. They had opted to leave the last island early so he could catch one more surf before the start of the crazy day. They had a mid day flight tomorrow back to Metropolis.

A.C sloshed out the water, a cat eat canary grin on his face. "Now, that's definitely a look of trouble, Curry." She teased. He planted his board in the sand and plopped down on the towel next to her. She handed him the extra one as he started to drip water on her.

"Ugh, you're cold." She laughed and scrunched her nose at him.

"What you don't like this?" he pulled her onto his wet lap and starting peppering her with wet kisses. She squealed in delight and in shock of his cold body. "As for the grin? I just can't help it, a hot blond was waiting for me when I finished surfing." He moved her back to her spot and began to dry off. "You should have joined my Chloe, the water was great,"

"I'll bet, but I wasn't feeling it this morning." She yawned.

"Baby, you could have slept in," he purred into her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

"And miss the view? Are you nuts? I am a lucky girl, cuz really? You are smoking hot." She grinned. He stopped nibbling and rested his head on her shoulder. She looked and his ears were pink. "I love it when I make you blush." She whispered.

"Keep it up baby and that's not all you'll make me do," his voice was husky.

"As fun as you make that sound, we have a lot to do today." She looked over at him and kissed his cheek.

"I know, Bob really wanted us to come and help at the house."

"That's fine, really, it's such a neat family. I feel sort of guilty that I haven't done a whole lot to find Pete's brother."

"They didn't ask you too, and besides, it's our honeymoon. There will be plenty of time for us to look when we get back." He reassured her. "What else is on your mind?"

"I had a dream about their Nana," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Yeah," he shook his head, "this will be her last luau." He spoke staring out to sea," he sighed. "The family thought she was going to leave when we were here last, but she rallied." He frowned. "She won't make it to Sunday."

"I'm sorry baby. I know you said you weren't that close, but still."

"She's Pete's family and he's like my brother."

Chloe wrapped an arm around him, "You had mentioned before that you may help her get back to Atlantis?"

"I could." He spoke looking over at her. "I…." he paused and his brow furrowed and he then shook his head. "Really?" he looked up to the heaven's. "Just one more day with my girl uninterrupted."

Chloe patted his thigh. "You know I'll be here when you get back." She smiled at him. "You go, I'll go and take a little nap."

"Ugh,ok, try and stay out of trouble will ya?"

"When do I get into trouble?."

"You want the short list?" he teased.

"I will, go, and be safe," She leaned kissed him. He kissed her back and tried to breathe her in. He stood and ran into the water, she just stood and watched. "Be safe," she whispered than turned and marched back to the bungalow.

Chloe was dressed in a pale green tank top and black shorts. She was sitting at the table in the bungalow working on a bagel and some OJ when her husband finally made an appearance. He entered quickly said a quick hi then rushed right into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later wrapped at the waist in a towel.

"Sorry that took so long," he smiled as he quickly dressed.

"Everything ok?" she asked

He smiled a mega watt smile. "Fantastic." He waggled his eyebrows at her. Chloe moved to sit on the bed.

"Well?" she smiled at his smile.

"For me to know and you to find out gorgeous."

"A.C," she whined.

"Nope, no whining, no begging, and no funny business." He put on his loudest Hawaiian shirt and khaki cargo pants.

"What do you mean by funny business?" she stood and moved toward him pinning him against the chest of drawers. She rested her hands on his six pack abs. and began to massage gently. She looked up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you mean?"

"Real…" he was about to argue when she slipped her hand under the waist band of his pants brushing her hand against his growing arousal. "This is what I meant by funny business."

"So just tell me what the surprise is and then we're even." She purred.

He reached to stay her hand and then kissed her senseless. She raised her self onto her tip toes to kiss him back just as hard. He pulled back so he was just a breath away from still kissing her. "Not, gonna tell you, but I do have to give you points for trying. We'll finish this later." He kissed her cheek. "But for now." He pulled her hand from his pants. "We're gonna be late," he moved away from her and went to grab an duffel bag. She just stood there stunned that he moved away from her.

"You coming?" he teased.

"I would have," she snarked. He just scowled at her. "Ugh, One of these days…Orin, I'm gonna pay you back. I'm gonna surprise you and it will knock you on your keester." She threatened.

"Oh you can try darlin' but it won't happen. Now are you ready? We have to go pick up the presents." Chloe pouted. "It's all on you now sunshine."

"Ugh, you suck." She spoke as she moved to the door. He laughed and slipped on his flip flops and joined her. "I do actually, I think you said it was one of my better skills?" he kissed her cheek quickly and exited the bungalow ahead of her. Chloe gasped at his brazen innuendo.

"A.C!" she spoke as she closed the door behind them. He was laughing all the way to their rental car.

"What?" he shrugged. He opened her door for her, she sat and buckled up. He crouched down at her side and rested a hand on her knee. "Just so you know today is gonna be a day you won't soon forget." He kissed her cheek, then stood and shut her door. He made his way to the driver side, hopped in and drove them to their first destination.

They stopped to pick up the gifts and then took the drive to the party.

"Where are we going, isn't the house back the other way?"

"Very smart, we're going to their other property. Its inset on a little bay, plus there is much more room. There is going to be a lot of people there." A.C spoke still with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing?" he laughed. Chloe just shook her head. "Come on baby, you'll have a great time." Chloe was about to snark back when they pulled up to a huge house. It was a nearly a mansion, old and colonial like.

"Whoaa," Chloe spoke. "This is huge." She sighed as A.C parked the car and came around the back to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car and he started leading her toward the front of the house.

"What about the gifts?" she protested.

"I'll come back for them." He smiled. They made it to the front of the house and A.C knocked on the door. Ma came and opened it after one set of knocks.

"A.C" she spoke and hugged him. "Chloe," she smiled and hugged and kissed her,

"Glad you're here."

"Well, its our last day in Hawaii, and its going to be a heck of a party." He smiled as he and Chloe entered the big house.

"Great, well Bob and the guys are out back." She smiled a knowing smile at Chloe.

"And this young lady will stay with me." A.C nodded and moved to stand in front of Chloe.

"Well, I guess I gotta go then."

"What?"

"It's tradition, guys hang with the guys, ladies with the ladies." He grinned "Until lunch then I'll see ya." He kissed her cheek and headed toward the back of the house. Chloe just glared at his retreating back side.

"Don't worry honey you'll be fine, come on lets go meet the rest of the ladies." Ma led Chloe to the garden. There was a huge circle of women seated. Each had a basket of flowers in front of them and all were handling a needle and thread, laughter was loid from the group.

"Everyone welcome, Chloe, A.C's wife to the group." There was a large round of hi's and how are you's. Chloe was shown to a seat.

"So Chloe what we are doing is making the Leis for the party. It's an old tradition, each flower is significant. We change the flowers every year, this year the flowers represent, health, happiness, and good fortune." Ma spoke. The elder woman next to Chloe handed her a needle and thread and showed her what to do.

"So Chloe," one of the elder women across the circle called to her, one that she recognized from the first party. "I heard that you took down a drunk at the surf competition." She smiled. Chloe just blushed.

"Forget that lets talk about A.C," Another spoke. "Have you seen him?"

Chloe blushed. "Yes, I have." She tossed out and the group grew silent. "All I can say is that I must have done something right, cause dayam." The entire circle laughed.

After hours of great conversation and girl talk and lei making. The woman then headed into the kitchen to make lunch and start on desserts for the luau. The boys were already in the kitchen eating sandwiches.

Chloe made a plate and sauntered over to A.C who was sitting at the table. "Is this seat taken?" she asked. He looked to the left and the right and there was no empty seat. He grinned, scooted back and Chloe plopped herself on his lap. "Thanks."

"Any time, baby." He kissed her neck and listened to one of the guys tell a story. His free hand was resting on her belly. After lunch all of the group went to garden to hang lanterns and lights. Chloe and A.C were setting tables for the meal.

"Having fun gorgeous?" he asked.

"Absolutely. This is such a neat thing. All day, family and friends hanging out, getting ready for a party."

"Cool," he smiled.

"So what happens next?"

"Well, after this, I want to go see Nana, I actually Have to go see her." He spoke hoping she would catch his meaning.

"Ohhhhhhh," she smiled. Finished with her task, she stood and waited for A.C to be done. "Then what?"

"There is the set up with the music and the ceremonies so the elders do that. It's actually really neat to watch. A few of us are gonna go deep sea fishing to get some delicacies for tonight."

"Really?" she asked and he only nodded.

"I know my place in this world," he smirked and pulled her into his arms. "And tonight is special."

"Why is that again?" she asked.

"Nice try." He kissed her full on the lips in a lecherous kiss.

"Geez will you 2 come up for air already?" Pete shouted coming up to them.

"Sorry, my fault." Chloe teased. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of him.

"And dude, she's hot," A.C reminded his friend.

"Newlyweds," he spoke shaking his head. "Come on A.C I'll take you to Nana's."

"K," he smiled at Chloe. "Take care of yourself and if you need to rest, rest. K?"

She nodded and kissed him again. Pete just laughed. Chloe pulled back and went back to the house.

Chloe sat on the porch with the woman and watched as 3 elder woman sat at a make shift alter of stone and flowers.

"They are preparing a blessing of food for creator, to welcome the spirits to the celebration." After the alter was prepared they began to sing, a very old and haunting tune. They then danced around the alter and then walked away. "They did that for the house this morning, for the pig as it was put in the ground, and the flowers that we used to make the lei's."

"Wow." She spoke.

"We are very traditional," Ma smiled. Chloe just yawned. "You should rest you know. Take care of you and the baby." Chloe just smiled.

"I'm sorry about before. A.C and I just found out before the wedding. I wans't prepared…. I've learned a lot this trip, and thank you for your concern. We couldn't be more excited about this baby,"

"It's ok Chloe, you're lives have just changed drastically with the wedding and now a baby? Nothing to apologize for. Why don't I show you to a guest room and you can rest."

"That would be great." She smiled. Ma took Chloe by the arm and led her into the main house.

It had nearly been 4 hours since A.C had seen Chloe. He had gone to see Nana, and then went deep sea fishing with the guys. He came back to the house and the party was very nearly ready to be kicked off.

He entered the kitchen to see Ma making some last minute desserts. She smiled at him.

"Chloe's upstairs in the guest room on the left. She went to take a nap a few hours ago."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go check on her. Do you need anything else?"

"No boy, we're ready." She smiled. A.C jogged upstairs to find his wife.

Chloe was just starting to surface from a glorious dream. She was dreaming that A.C was massaging her back. She felt warm breath on her ear and smiled. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh that feels good." She sighed.

"Glad to hear it." He purred as he snuggled in next to her.

"How was fishing?"

"Fun," he kissed her neck. "Nana is a fighter but she won't see the end of tomorrow." Chloe rolled over to face him.

"How's Pete?"

"Hanging in there." He shrugged. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah," she looked over at the clock. "Dang, I've been asleep for nearly 4 hours?"

"You were tired," he spoke softly. "The guests will be arriving soon and the ceremonies start in an hour. We need to get you dressed."

"Just me? What about you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He grinned. "I'll go grab the bag from the car and the gifts if you want to freshen up."

Chloe stretched as he climbed off the bed. "You're such a turkey." She teased.

"And you love me," he grinned and left the room.

Chloe went into the bathroom and just freshened up. She splashed some water on her face, ran her fingers through her hair and then turned to study her profile, wanting to see the bump, to see their child showing.

A.C opened the door and caught her again, looking at her tummy. "He's in there." He grinned.

"He? You want a boy?"

"I want a healthy child, I'll change pronouns on a daily basis." He teased. He set the bag down on the counter and unzipped it. "I got this for you…" he paused. "I saw it and I just couldn't resist." He pulled out a very airy, white and sea foam green sun dress. It had spaghetti straps.

"Oh its beautiful." She whispered taking the fabric from him. "I love it,"

"Good," he smiled proud of himself.

"You gonna watch me change?" she grinned mischievously.

"Thought I might yeah." Chloe smirked as she turned and stripped teased down to her panties and bra. A.C was reciting the first chapter in the JL handbook in Atlantean. They h ad no time for horse play and his plan to challenge his wife totally back fired.

"How ya doing over there?" she tossed over her shoulder as she put on the dress.

"Good," his voice cracked.

"Sounds like it." She then turned around for him. "Well?"

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He purred. He was about to say something else when Pete yelled through the door.

"Yo, A.C time to move."

A.C growled. "I gotta go baby." He spoke.

"What?" she asked. He stepped into her and kissed her.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He winked and left the bathroom. Chloe just frowned. She grabbed her toiletry bag out of the duffel and fixed her face and hair. She then left the bathroom, slipped on flip flops and headed down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe was met at the front door by Ma who was wearing a very colorful sun dress. "You look so pretty," she smiled. Chloe just blushed. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, it was wonderful, now did you see which way my husband took off to?" she smiled.

"Nice try but he said a surprise is a surprise," Ma just laughed at the exasperated look on Chloe's face. "Come now child, it's a good thing when your husband wants to surprise you. May the rest of your days be filled with them."

"Thanks Ma," Chloe sighed. "So now what?"

"So the luau begins with the call. It's a shout that means listen, the drums are coming. The drums set the rhythm of the night; like the beating of the heart of this family." Ma smiled. Then we all enter as a group. The family enters first and you being A.C's wife are family so you will enter with us. The blessings go next and then the fire dancers." she smiled. Ma looked over Chloe's shoulder at the clock. "It's almost time to get started so we need to get moving." She smiled a knowing smile and took Chloe's arm in hers and led her out the front door, where the rest of the family was waiting.

Chloe gasped when she saw all the cars parked out front. "Wow,"

"This is a big deal," Li, Pete's sister spoke. "Come on Chloe you can sit next to me, you'll have a great view." She smiled.

Suddenly a shout came from the back and all the chatter silenced you could hear a pin drop amongst the large crowd. A few minutes later drums began to play a very haunting rhythm. Bob came to where the family was. He was dressed only in sarong that went only to his knees. He had lei around his neck and an intricate leaf halo around his head. He held lei in his hands and placed it around Ma's neck. He then kissed each cheek and then kissed her tenderly. He turned to the group and then raised his hands.

Li pulled Chloe to stand by her side, so they would enter lined up in two lines. The drum cadence changed and the group walked around the house slowly. As they made it to the corner, the back yard/garden came into view. Tiki torches were every illuminating the vast amount of people in back. A lei was placed around Chloe's neck by and elder woman who then kissed Chloe's cheek. She followed Ma as they made their way to the head table, just off of what appeared to be a small stage of some sort. Chloe stood as did everyone until all the family entered. When the last person entered, Bob moved to stand on the stage.

"Aloha," he spoke. Everyone echoed his sentiment. "Welcome to the 100th Maluhia luau. Before the festivities begin in full, we start as this family has for generations. Please turn to face the bay," he spoke. Everyone turned. Pete was on the beach alone with his conch shell. He gave three blows into the shell like he did at the wedding which brought tears to Chloe's eyes.

"Heavenly father, creator to us all, we thank you for the blessings that this family has received, for the bounty and the love that fills our home, all of which wouldn't be possible without your grace and presence. We also thank you and ask for blessings for the missing and the ones that have left us. To A.C and his new bride- Chloe, we welcome you," Chloe looked over to make eye contact with Bob who winked at her. "Amen," The crowd echoed the remark. "Now, everyone be seated, let the fun begin." He smiled. Chloe sat on the bench of her table, facing the stage when the drums began again.

The cadence was much faster than before and she heard shouting. She turned her head to where the entrance was to see a double line of torch carriers enter. There were 6 of them dressed in knee length sarongs with the ornate leis around their necks and the leaf head bands. She gasped when she saw that A.C was one of them. As they made it onto the stage they each began to spin their torches making the fire dance. They also began to move in a very masculine dance.

"Fire is the one of the gift of creation." Li spoke. "They dance to honor it," she smiled. Chloe's gaze was glued to her husband's lithe form. She knew A.C could dance, but he was absolutely fantastic on stage. The sarong he wore only flattered his abs, plus the intricacy of the dance had her checking her chin for drool.

The dance lasted for nearly ten minutes and then it ended with great flourish. A.C was in the front row on bended knee in front of his wife. He tossed his torch back to his buddy behind him. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and breathing hard. The crowd was going wild. He curled his index finger at her. Chloe was beet read and she stood up shaking her head at him. The crowd went silent.

"Wow," she whispered. He kissed her reverently.

"That's what I say every day. "

The whole group awed in unison. A.C hopped off the stage and pulled Chloe into a hug and another kiss. The crowd was whooping and hollering at the love birds. They both sat at the table, as the entertainment continued. The younger boys came to dance like the men, only without the lit torches. Chloe tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help but ogle A.C's chest and abs.

Li leaned over, "Nice dancing A.C."

"Thanks little sister," he laughed he turned to Chloe who was looking at him like she had just met him for the very first time. He pulled her hand into his and brought it to his lips for a kiss, "Come on baby," he winked; he was still trying to catch his breath.

"You simply amaze me," she shrugged her face alight with wonder. She turned back to the stage as the young dancers were finishing their routine. Chloe could feel A.C's breath on her ear, "you ain't seen nothing yet," he squeezed her hand and held it over his heart. Her stomach was fluttering, chalk full of butterflies.

After about 30 more minutes of entertainment, Ma got up on stage and faced the crowd.

She then began to sing a beautiful Polynesian song as the pig was brought to the serving line along with the rest of the dishes. When all was in place she spoke, "My friends and my family, lets feast." She spoke. There were tons of cheers as the family stood to get served first. As they sat, the rest of the guests got served.

"Having fun?" A.C asked.

"I am loving this. Between these wonderful folks and the Sandoval's man you were hooked up as a kid." She teased.

"Well, there are a couple of others too, but yeah." He laughed. Chloe just shook her head.

"The food is fantastic." She sighed as she ate more.

"I know huh? One year my dad came with me, he loved this, he couldn't move for days though from all the food." He laughed at the memory.

"I bet," she leaned and kissed his shoulder. He just wrapped his arm around her.

"Love you baby," he whispered. She blushed. He then kissed her gently on the lips.

A.C was smiling and it was one Chloe would remember for the rest of her days.

"So after dinner, it's the ladies turn to dance." he grinned cheekily.

"Uh no." Chloe spoke while taking a drink of her punch.

"What do you mean no?" he teased.

"I don't dance."

"You did in Miami?"

"It was dark and as I recall I had a lot of alcohol on board."

"And the wedding?" he argued.

"Lois wouldn't let me get out of it?"

"Huh, that's funny," he sassed. "Do you want me to tell Ma that you aren't going to play?"

Chloe turned in her seat and faced him directly. "You wouldn't," she scowled.

"Wouldn't I?" he challenged. He leaned so that they were forehead to forehead. "You sure about that?"he whispered.

"You are such a brat," she couldn't maintain the scowl and laughed.

"I know," he spoke grinning. "And you love me for it." Chloe just turned back in her seat, shaking her head.

As the meal began to wind down, the sun had completely set. The back yard was illuminated only by torch light giving it an even more ethereal feel. More dancers came to the stage and kept everyone entertained. It started with the professional hula dancers and then it was the family. Ma even did a solo dance. Then when it was offered to have some from the crowd come on stage, A.C shot Chloe a look. She refused to turn around, she just crossed her arms over her chest. A.C was about to stand and help her when Ma solved the problem for them.

"Chloe, come and learn the tradition." Chloe's face went red and she turned to A.C who was trying to stifle a laugh and hide his 'I told you so,' expression was only shaking his head. Chloe scowled and then stood to join Ma and the other dancers on stage. It was however Chloe who got the last laugh as she would put a little extra oomph in her hip movements. When the dance was finished there was great applause and huge hugs to Chloe from Ma. Chloe turned to A.C whose expression was predatory. He stood and offered her a helping hand off the stage unble to take his eyes off of her.

"Close your mouth Curry," she whispered sliding her index finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him. She kissed his chin, winked at him, then sat down. He took his seat then placed a hand on her knee and shook his head from being out played. When at last the stage entertainment was done, a DJ set up and the back yard luau turned into a righteous party.

At nearly midnight the crowd had thinned immensely, A. C and Chloe decided to take a walk along the beach. A.C was unusually quiet and Chloe could tell he had something on his mind. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same, and then sighed.

"So is this all part of the property?" she asked, no response. "Honey?" she spoke. No acknowledgement what so ever. "A.C I'm pregnant with triplets and Bart's gonna deliver them."

"What? Yeah, this is the original homestead." his response was brief.

"A.C?" She pulled him to a stop. He seemed to come back to himself and blushed.

"Sorry, baby, what were you saying about Bart?"

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?' she rested a hand over his heart, "You'll feel better if you do."

He looked over his shoulder, then over her shoulder toward the distant shore. They were a good distance down the beach, and totally alone. This spot would be perfect.

"Your surprise," he spoke staring into her eyes. "Is on my mind."

"I don't understand," Chloe spoke softly.

"Just a minute." He spoke stepping away from her. He then crouched down and tapped the water. He returned to stand behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Just watch, you'll see."

At first nothing happened, then the water rippled, then bubbled than a huge cascade rose from the surface. When the water settled, there he stood in all his glory, A.C's uncle, Theoren the King of Atlantis.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has read and commented on this series. I appreciate it greatly. You guys rock. Sadly,this chapter in their lives is ending. A new chapter will be beginning; one fillled with more excitement and adventure, so stay tuned. **Heads up to, there is adult content in this...consider yourself warned..**

"Hello, Chloe," Theoren spoke. Chloe could only stare as two guards also exited the water in grand flourish. They each were holding small treasure chests.

"Sir?"

His smile was warm and genuine. "Nonsense, we're family now, you may call me Uncle just as Orin does."

"Uh…thanks, but I still don't get what's going on?"

"It's quite simple really." Theoren spoke. "Do you remember when I told you that no children have been born into the royal house in a long time?" Chloe nodded. "Orin and Namor were the last in fact. Your pregnancy is indeed something to be celebrated." he smiled. Chloe wrinkled her nose, still very confused about the visit from the man in front of her. " I got a glimpse into your heart, when you asked me if it mattered that you were human." His expression softened. "I saw great pain. I actually talked to my nephew about your fear of being left behind." Chloe turned to A.C sharply and he blushed. "He betrayed nothing, little one, I dragged it out of him," he laughed. "Experience has taught me that no child should ever be without his or her mother." Chloe's heart lurched at the statement. "Orin was blessed with a great father, and I couldn't be more proud of the man he's become." he paused. "I see the strength in you Chloe and see the balance that you give to my nephew. It's with that that I grant you the privilege of Atlantis," he smiled.

"What?" They both asked. One of the guards moved forward holding a chest open.

"Is he serious?" Chloe whispered over her shoulder. A.C rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I got nothing baby. I'm just as surprised as you. This man is a great many things, but a joker he's not.."

"I know you were taken to Atlantis once against your will," Theoren spoke. "And the method to which you were taken…you would have suffered no ill effects. If you wanted to go for a longer duration, it could prove to be very harmful to you." He pulled a necklace out of the chest. It was a simple chain with a sea horse charm on it. "This has been in the family for generations," he smiled as A.C recognized the necklace. "And it carries the ability to allow you to safely travel to Atlantis when worn."

Chloe's eyes were wide. "I don't know what to say?" she spoke.

"I don't even know what to say Uncle." A.C whispered. "Thank you, but I thought you…" Theoren shot A.C a look that silenced him immediately. Chloe looked between A.C and his uncle trying to figure out what they were hiding.

Theoren continued on, "Orin's name had been picked for him well before he was born. The tradition however is to have a naming ceremony. When the child turns 5 is typically when the Atlantean name is given. A ceremony that a mother should see," he grinned. Chloe could only guppy breath. "There is magic that will remain dormant until the year of the child's fifth birthday."

"Thank you," she whispered, totally overwhelmed.

"Absolutely, thank you Uncle," A.C spoke kissing the back of Chloe's head. She just leaned into the kiss.

"You are very welcome, indeed," his entire demeanor seemed to relax. "However that was not the true purpose of my visit," The guard with the necklace closed the box and set it next to A.C and Chloe. The other attendant opened the other box and Theoren turned to pull out the contents. "This is why I told Orin I was coming." He pulled out 2 rings and a long shell necklace.

"If I could have risked the exposure, I would have," he shook his head, "No, I should have performed your wedding ceremony," He stepped back into the water, "So here now, I would like the honor of performing an Atlantean marriage ceremony for you." Chloe just gaped. A.C stepped beside her turning her gently. He ran the back of his hand gently across her cheek.

"What do you think Princess, you care to make me an honest Atlantean Prince?" A.C teased.

"Well?" she hedged, a smile barely hidden on the corner of her mouth. "Absolutely," she whispered and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Then would you please kneel in the water." he smiled. A.C helped Chloe to kneel and then he knelt next to her. He took her hand in his. Theoren placed the shell necklace over their shoulders.

And so began thee most romantic night of Chloe's life. Under a star filled sky, with a warm tropical breeze blowing, and in the presence of the King of a long mythesized continent, did Chloe renew her vows to Orin Curry, her Atlantean Prince.

When it ended, A.C and Chloe stood, still in the water, before Theoren. "Blessings to you both," he spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get going." he started to head in land.

"Uncle?" A.C questioned.

"Enjoy this time with your bride, nephew. I'm going to see the one you call Nana, it's time for her to come home."

"Thank you Uncle,"

"No need to it was my honor." He bowed to them both and with his guards following him, disappeared into trees.

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face which was pressed against his chest. "Come on let's get out the water." he whispered against her cheek. She nodded and let him scoop her up and carry her out of the shallow water and back toward the Mahulia house.

"A.C?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Put me down, please." her voice was just above a whisper.

"Sure, what is it, baby?" he asked setting her down. She looked up into his face and stepped up on her toes and kissed him. Demanding and needy it expressed what she couldn't find words for. A.C growled into the kiss. His libido was now fully awake and wanting. She pulled back and looked up into his face, desire was in her eyes. A.C looked all around and grinned. They weren't too far from a place he used to hide as a kid. He scooped her up and carried her, nearly running, through the trees.

They broke through the thick vegetation into a small open area. Exotic plants and flowers around, with the starlight peaking in through the canopy. A.C set her down on her feet and she again kissed him with fierce abandon. His hands slid under the fabric of her dress to cup the aroused flesh of her chest. She groaned into the kiss. He then started kissing her lips, cheeks and drifting down her neck.

"That.." she gasped as he began to nibble behind her ear lobe, the spot that she loved him to nibble. "Was so…"

"Glad you liked it Princess." he spoke. He stopped nibbling and stepped back from her totally. She whined at the loss of his body heat. He smirked and reached for the tie at his waist. His sarong dropped and he was in a Speedo that was clearly not fitting him anymore. He slid his hands slowly down his body, to the edges of the suit and very slowly slipped the offending fabric down his incredible thighs. Chloe just gaped. He then crouched low and spread the sarong out like a blanket. He sat down and smirked.

"Come here, wife." his voice was deep and thick with need. Chloe moved slowly to stand before her husband. He held her hips and she dropped to her knees to straddle his thighs. "God you're so beautiful." he purred.

"I can't thank you enough for tonight, you have no idea what it means to me."

"Shhhhhh," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss over her heart. "I do," he smiled. "I don't want you to ever doubt that you are a part of my life. All of my life." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned and kissed her, lazily and languidly. His hands slipped from her face to the straps of her dress and he slid them off her shoulders. He was distracting her to undress her. He needed her now, more-if it were possible, than he ever did before.

Chloe had the same sense of urgency and ground her hips, rubbing her soaked panties into his very prominent arousal.

"Sweet heart, you keep that up and this will be over way before it gets started."

'Then hurry up cowboy, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting." she purred. She leaned forward and began to nibble on his chin. A.C growled again and slid his hands to her panties and ripped. She smiled knowing that he was losing his grip on his control. "Love me Aquaman," she purred against his skin. He instantly flipped her onto her back and spread her legs apart with his knees. Her dress was bunched under her breasts but fanned over her hips. To A.C she was a topless goddess. He leaned and began to nibble his way down her chin to her chest. He sucked one pert nipple into his mouth. Teeth and tongue had her hips moving against him. "I need more." she panted.

A.C hooked a leg over his hip as he slid into her moist sheath. "I've wanted this all day," he began to move slowly rocking his hips back and forth. "Wanted…gentle…" he spoke putting his head down. Chloe shifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper, she reached and cupped his face in her hands bringing his gaze to hers.

"Gentle later, need you now." she spoke daring him. He took her mouth in a branding kiss. Each was fighting for control of it. His hips began to move in a pounding arrogant rhythm, He slid a hand down to caress her intimately which sent her careening into a release that very nearly had her screaming his name. The first muscle spasm around him and he came so hard, he thought he would pass out from the pleasure.

When he was finally spent he quickly flipped their positions so she was draped over his chest. He kissed her forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

"Man oh man," he whispered. Chloe just kissed his chest over his heart.

"You are the sweetest man ever." she smiled up at him. He just shook his head.

"You're crazy, lady." he teased.

"What you did tonight, with your Uncle?"

"Chloe," he kissed her again. "I would do it over and over again for you."

"I…"

"No, there's nothing left to say. These past couples of weeks have been absolutely amazing. We go back to our normal life tomorrow. I promise you here and now that no matter how busy we get, how crazy our lives get, that I will make the time for us to have these moments."

"Thanks honey," she whispered.

He slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders and pulled the fabric over her chest to cove her up. Chloe stood, her legs still a little weak. A.C also stood and wrapped his sarong around his waist going commando. He grabbed his discarded Speedo and the torn panties and carried them while he and Chloe headed back to the house.

All the guests were gone and the torches were put out. He led her around the house to their rental car. He opened and shut the door for her. He looked in the back seat and someone had put their duffle in the car. A.C found a note on the driver's seat before he climbed in.

"Come have breakfast with us in the morning. Love, Ma and Bob." he showed the note to his wife as he sat in the driver's seat and drove them back to their bungalow.

000000000000

"Ok, I checked the bathroom, and I grabbed everything out of there." A.C spoke as he packed his bag and left Chloe's toiletries on the bed for her.

"Good, I'm glad we you grabbed that extra bag, we have a lot of souvenirs," she smiled as she packed her toiletries.

A.C just shrugged. He checked the chest of drawers and they were empty. "I do believe we have everything." he spoke. He dropped the towel around his waist and slipped on his boxer briefs. He then put on his cargo shorts and t-shirt, then slipped into his flip flops. Chloe just watched in amusement. She was already dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top, and flip flops.

"I will never get tired of that." she purred.

"I hope not." he teased as he came and kissed her neck. "I'm gonna go start loading up the car."

"I can help. We're all done here, let's just do this in one trip so we can get out of here."

"Alright." he spoke. He took all of the heavy bags leaving Chloe to carry her purse and the toiletry bags. She gave one last look to the bungalow and closed the door behind her.

A.C had the trunk open and was loading in the baggage.

"I can't believe we're heading back today," she frowned.

"I know huh, one adventure over, the next on the horizon." he smiled as he stood and put a hand on her belly. He leaned and kissed her softly.

"I can't even begin to think about what this is going to be like." she smiled.

"Amazing." he smiled. He put the toiletry bags in the trunk and shut it. "Now let's go get some breakfast and head to the airport. Tom is our pilot and he called saying that he was on schedule."

"Cool," she spoke. A.C moved to open her door for her and closed it behind her. He hopped in the driver's seat and they took off toward the huge Mahulia house.

When they arrived, Ma and Bob were sitting at table loaded with breakfast foods and fresh fruit.

"Aloha," Ma spoke as she stood to hug Chloe and A.C.

"Aloha," they both spoke.

"Sit, enjoy," she spoke. Chloe and A.C both thanked her and began building plates. They sat down and Ma poured Chloe and A.C coffee. "Not to worry dear it's decaf."

"Thanks." she spoke. Bob was rather quiet.

"Where's Pete and Li?" he asked.

"They went to surf, they had a rough morning."

"Oh really?" A.C asked.

"Yeah, Nana, she's gone."

"Oh I'm sorry." Chloe spoke.

"It was the darndest thing really. We prayed and prayed for her to have a peaceful crossing and this morning when we went to her hut to check on her, she was gone. All that was left was a note that said, she was at peace."

"Huh," A.C spoke sipping his coffee.

"She always wanted to go back to the sea," Bob spoke.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked.

"She talked about walking into the ocean and disappearing." Ma spoke. "The Police were here earlier, we reported her missing. They suspect she wandered off into the ocean." Ma spoke coolly.

"I would be more freaked out if it weren't for the note," Bob spoke staring at A.C. "She's back at sea isn't she son." A.C turned to Chloe who only rested a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. "Look, I told Ma, I've never kept a secret from her, ever. I hope you aren't angry."

"How could I be?" A.C spoke. "All I can say is that yes, she's at peace and where she's wanted to be." he smiled. Chloe just kissed his shoulder.

"Thanks A.C" Ma spoke. "And your secret," she looked at both of them, "Will be kept as if it were my own." He nodded. "Now before you leave we have some gifts for you." she smiled.

"You didn't need to do that," Chloe protested.

"Nonsense daughter," she smiled. "It was our pleasure". The rest of breakfast was in companionable conversation. Stories were shared about the party and how everyone had a good time. A.C got a call from Tom who said he was actually early. So Chloe and A.C said their goodbyes and gathered the stack of gifts that Ma and Bob gave them, loaded up the car and headed to the air port.

0000000

Metropolis- Kitchen of the Watchtower.

"Noowaaayy," Bart was heard saying.

"Yessssswaaaaaaaaayyyyy," Vic spoke. "I heard Oliver talking about it last night."

Oliver and Shay entered the kitchen hand in hand,

"Dude tell me it's not true!" Bart protested.

"What are you talking about Bart?" Oliver asked as he poured he and Shay a cup of coffee.

"Tell me licious isn't knocked up!" Ollie very nearly choked on his coffee. Shay was rubbing and patting his back.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"You're not even going to deny it?" Bart shouted. Ollie just scowled at Victor.

"Your fault man for talking so loud." he spoke.

"Right because you weren't eaves dropping." he reprimanded.

"Ok look. Yes, Chloe is pregnant."

"Does Fish stick know?" Bart asked.

Vic just cupped him on the back of the head. "Dummy he's the baby daddy."

"Awwwee Mann!" Bart whined.

"You guys aren't supposed to know. They wanted to tell people,"

"Too late," Vic groaned.

"Why?….Vic really?" Ollie asked.

"Well? I may have let it leak to the crew."

"Chloe is gonna kill me." Ollie spoke massaging his temples.

"Maybe not, they come home today right?" Bart asked.

"Yes," Oliver responded not liking where this was going.

"So let's have a welcome back baby shower for them." he smiled.

"Your suddenly ok with this?" Victor asked.

"Look she married the guppy, he treats her well, besides, we get to be Uncles!"

"Well according to her own rules, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. You boys handle it," he spoke. Oliver turned to leave the kitchen.

"Don't you want breakfast Ollie?"

"Suddenly not very hungry. I'm going to go and do some target practice." he frowned and walked away.

"Big mouth." Vic yelled.

"Me you're the gossip mc gossipy." Bart sassed.

"Cool it." Shay spoke. "When does the flight get in?"

"3," they spoke in unison.

"Have either of you planned a baby shower before?" she asked. They shook their heads no. "Round up the gang, call Lois and Clark, and meet me in the living room in 45 minutes. We have a lot of work to do."

"Thanks Shay." the boys spoke and rushed off to do as she said.

00000000000

Chloe and A.C were looking over all the pictures that they took while waiting for the plane to taxi.

"I'm so glad I didn't burn." She smiled while looking at the digital pictures.

"Please," he spoke smiling. "I wasn't gonna let you go and be miserable with a burn the whole time. But baby, you need to know that you being tan? Dayam." He winked.

"Well you were the hit of the party last night, flashing those abs at everyone." She teased.

"Only really flashing for you sweet cheeks."

Chloe laughed, "We still have to open up all those wedding presents." She smiled.

"That'll be fun," he smiled. "It'll be like Christmas." Chloe just shook her head.

"Did you talk to your Dad?"

"I did while you were in the restroom. He's picking us up."

"Is Atlanta gonna be there?"

"He didn't say, but I really don't care either way." He spoke.

"Uh huh," Chloe agreed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled at him. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything." She took his hand and kissed it. "One day at a time." He kissed her. The plane began to taxi and they settled in companionable silence.

000000

"Why can't I go with you to pick them up at the airport?" Atlanta spoke.

"I know you want a relationship with your son, that there is a huge chunk of your memory gone, but you have to give him some room." Tom spoke.

"But what if he,"

"You could what if this to death. It will mean so much more when he comes to you." His face grew serious. "And he will come to you."

"What makes you so sure?" She watched his profile. "Do you know something that I don't."

"Drop this, don't push. If don't want to lose him all together, then you'll let this go." He spoke looking at her. "Please." He spoke.

"Alright, I'll stay here," she spoke. "But I'm not happy about this."

"I didn't think you would, but it's really the best thing." He spoke, "You're doing the right thing." He smiled as he got ready to leave.

"I wish I could have been around to watch you get so wise."

"No you don't. It wasn't a smooth road." He smiled. He kissed her cheek. "There are more photo albums in the closet." He spoke as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

000000000000

"Chlloooooooeeeee." A.C whispered. She snuggled into her seat. "Come on baby,"

"Uhhh, just 5 more minutes."

"I'd love to but I think the pilot would like to go home tonight." He teased. "We're back."

"Back?"

"Metropolis gorgeous." He teased.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled. A.C was leaning over her and grinning like a fool. "My dad's here." Chloe undid her seat belt and stood up and stretched.

"Wonderful." She kissed him. He took her hand and led her out to the door. Tom was unloading baggage and loading it into his SUV.

"Baby girl," he smiled when he saw her. Chloe came down the stairs and into his arms. Tom hugged her tightly. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," she spoke pulling back and smiling at her father in law.

"How was Hawaii?"

"Fabulous, the sun, the water,…. the food." Chloe grinned

"I think she's hooked." A.C spoke, he smiled. He hugged his father. "We went to the luau last night."

"Ohhh, all that food." He smiled.

"I know," Chloe smiled. "Good thing I'm eating for two." She grinned.

"Well the luggage is all loaded you ready to head home?" Tom grinned.

"Most definitely." Chloe grinned.

Tom hopped in the driver's seat, A.C rode shot gun and Chloe hopped into the back seat. They all chatted about the trip. They made it to the condo and A.C and Tom grabbed the luggage, while Chloe got the doors.

Chloe and A.C were making eyes at each other in the elevator. Tom only shook his head. When they finally arrived at the condo door, Tom opened it for the love birds. A.C scooped Chloe and carried her inside

"Surprise!" Chloe and A.C's were stunned. Their closest friends from the JL had packed the condo. There was a banner with storks on it that said. 'Congratulations!'

A.C set Chloe down, "What's all this?" he asked.

"Welcome home," Lois spoke as she came from the kitchen and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"It's a baby shower, on behalf of the Justice League." Bart spoke. Chloe looked up at A.C who just shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Chloe asked.

"Vic?" Bart yelled as he zipped off

"I got this one." Oliver spoke. He and Shay came forward. "Sorry, they heard me talking." He winced waiting for one of them to start yelling.

"Dude, it's okay." A.C spoke.

"It really is okay, Ollie," Chloe spoke hugging him and kissing his cheek. "We decided to tell people while we were gone."

"Thanks, for letting me off the hook." He smirked.

"No worries." Chloe smiled as she entered the room and was greeted by the group.

00000000

By 7 pm all the guest were gone, it was just A.C and Chloe sitting on their sofa, surrounded by two huge stack of gifts. One was opened and brimming with baby stuff, the other unopened wedding presents.

"I personally think that we should open presents tomorrow." He grinned.

"Oh really?" she replied innocently. "And what do you propose we do in the mean time?"

"Well, I am so glad you asked." He stood and carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. "I could…" he whispered in her ear, then pulled back. "Or." He leaned and whispered again.

Chloe was blushing and laughing. "Do I really have to choose one or the other?"

A.C crawled onto the bed and lay beside her. "No baby you don't." he put a hand on her belly. "We have every day, from here on out to do those and many other things."

"Many?"

He nodded, "Repeatedly." He grinned.

"And what do we do my Prince when junior here makes an appearance?"

His grin was wide, "I told you Princess, I'm a creative guy." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're a clown."

He laughed and shrugged. "Not really." He looked lovingly into her face. "Whatever tomorrow brings ok?" Chloe nodded. "You have given me the greatest gift ever…" he kissed her. Chloe let him lead first and then made it her own. She was sure he was going to try and say something prophetic and deep, but she wanted to play, and let him know without words how much he meant to her and that the life they made could only get better from here on out.

TBC in 'The Life We Make," Coming soon.


End file.
